não
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Eu controlei cada espaço possível com meu poder, porque meu poder era. Você não. AlbusXGellert


**Nada me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a definição do dicionário.**

**§**

_**não:**_

Você consegue ver que eu não te amo? Nunca nutri esse sentimento por você. Consegue enxergar por trás dos meus olhos claros o quanto você não importa? Espero que veja.

Eu nunca quis te enganar.

Mas também nunca me importei em abrir seus olhos.

**§**

_adv (lat non)_ **1 **Expressão de negação._ Antôn: sim.¹_

**§**

Não precisei que você estivesse ao meu lado, ou quis que concordasse e lutasse comigo. Sua presença não era necessária durante nossa juventude, eu não valorizava suas idéias, não me importava com suas cartas que chegavam na calada da noite. Não perdia um segundo de sono para vê-las chegar, não desejava poder ver seus olhos azuis claros quando lia suas palavras sempre entusiasmadas, que queimavam de vivacidade, inteligência, carisma, vontade... _desejo_.

Isso não fazia diferença, eu não mudava minhas perspectivas por você. Você não era importante ou prezado.

Você era nada.

E eu era importante.

**§**

**2** de contrário.¹

**§**

Sei que quando olhava em seus olhos, eu via adoração que minha alma não tinha por você espelhada no que você nutria por mim. Eu sei que seus olhos tinham verdades, mesmo que os meus não tivessem nada. Porque eu sei que eu não sentia. Eu não amei você.

Eu não invejava o carinho que você tinha pela sua irmã ou a preocupação com seu irmão. Eu não tinha ciúmes da maneira como eles pareciam necessitar de você. Eu não queria te tirar deles para poder tê-lo só para mim. Sua presença ao meu lado não era inebriante e eu não odiava sua irmã por monopolizar o pouco tempo de que dispúnhamos juntos. Eu não quis ter sua inteligência, seu encanto, seus sons e suas cores para mim.

Você não significava nada para mim naquela época.

Você não significa nada para mim agora.

Mas eu sei que _eu_ significava algo para você. Sei que seus olhos eram abertos, que sua alma era boa. Que sua raiva, sua vontade de dominar pelo "bem maior" vinha pelo intenso amor que nutria por sua irmã, maculada pelos trouxas.

E esse conhecimento não queimava minhas entranhas com ciúme, inveja, raiva. Não me importava que não era _por mim_ que você lutava, que era por ela. Eu só queria que você me apoiasse com seu poder. Era só da sua perícia e de seu poder que eu necessitava, nunca quis, ou ansiei por nada mais.

Não quis seus toques, não desejei seus beijos, não senti vontade de tê-lo como meu, ou de me deixar ser seu. Não precisava de seu companheirismo, seu afeto, seu desprezível _amor_.

Era isso que o tornava fraco. Sua queda pelos fracos o enfraquecia. Seu _amor_ por sua irmã nos afastou, mas, mesmo assim, eu não ardia de ciúmes por você ter optado ficar com _ele_, seu irmão desprezível que jamais viu sua grandeza como eu vi.

Não o invejo. Não invejo aquelas todos que cruzaram seu caminho durante todo o tempo que ficamos afastados, não sinto ciúmes das pessoas que você deve ter conhecido, que devem ter ocupado o lugar que **eu** tinha em seu coração, mesmo que você não estivesse no meu. Meu coração não tinha espaço para você. Eu não tinha um espaço vazio depois do dia que tive que partir _sem você_.

Porque você ficou.

Eu parti.

E eu não sofro com isso.

**§**

**3** Anteposto a substantivos, adjetivos ou verbos, exprime ausência, privação da substância, qualidade ou ação expressa pela palavra que se lhe segue: _O não-eu, o não-ser_. _Interj. _Basta!_ sm_ Negativa, recusa, repulsa.¹

**§**

Durante anos, você simplesmente _**não**_ foi. Você _**não**_ esteve aqui. Não era uma parte minha que morreu diante a sua repulsa e recusa, nem tampouco um ciúme doentio que desenvolvi por toda e qualquer pessoa imaginária que se aproximasse de você.

Eu me tornei _grande_, maior, maior que todos vocês, maior que você, maior que os espaços vazios que você não deixou em minha alma. Eu torturei, eu exterminei e dominei. Eu controlei cada espaço possível com meu poder, porque meu poder _**era**_. Você _**não**_.

E eu estava completo. Não sentia falta, não desejava voltar no tempo e tomar atitudes diferentes, não queria ter garantido que você estava ao meu lado, antes de agir. Não queria não ter sido impulsivo, não faria diferença alguma.

Ter você ao meu lado não teria mudado nada em meu destino. Eu ainda seria cruel, ainda praticaria magia das trevas com a mesma facilidade com que respiro, continuaria não dando valor à minha alma. Porque minha alma não pertence a você.

Eu continuaria dando vazão à minha raiva em rostos desconhecidos por imaginar neles as pessoas que você conhecia.

Eu não sentia minha respiração queimar em meu corpo, meus olhos arderem com lágrimas que eu não derramo, pois elas não estão ali, quando sei que é você que vem ao meu encontro. É você que tenta me destruir.

Você me trai, de uma maneira como eu jamais o trairia. Mas quando o vejo, não sinto nada. Eu não sentia antes, não sentirei agora.

As estrelas que iluminam seus cabelos e guiam seus passos não brilham mais quando você está em minha frente. O brilho delas é maior que o seu, sempre será. Elas são inatingíveis e você não o é. Você poderia estar aqui.

Mas não está.

Como elas, você me engana. Eu, ao menos, nunca o enganei. Eu lutei tanto, feri tanto e nada foi por você. Eu não queria ser maior que você para que você voltasse para mim. Não queria que você percebesse o quão grande teríamos sido juntos, não queria que soubesse que eu ainda o aceitaria de volta, mesmo com a sua traição, mesmo com a sua recusa, mesmo que jamais tivesse me compreendido.

Como as estrelas, você finge aproximação, mas apenas me afasta. Você brilha, como elas, mas não me deixa tocar. Você é frio como elas, pois me mostrou o brilho, mas eu não pude me aproximar.

E eu o encaro. Um duelo, como eu havia pedido e olho em seus olhos e vejo o brilho deles refletir a noite estralada que nos cerca de silêncio e dor. Eles brilham com o brilho delas, mas sem o seu.

Onde foi parar seu brilho alegre? Onde foi parar seu entusiasmo, onde foi parar seu amor, onde foi parar _você_?

Seu pesar não me perturba, sua dor não me aflige, sua agonia por ter que lutar _contra_ mim não me fere.

Eu não percebo que fui eu quem causou tudo isso, que com meu ciúme daqueles a quem você amava eu nos destruí. Eu não sei que você sofre por ter sido forçado a se voltar contra mim. Eu não sei de nada disso e nada disso importa, eu não o amo, não me importo com você, não quero ver seus sorrisos enigmáticos e abertos, não quero ver seus olhos brilharem, não abrirei mão de minha vitória por sua causa.

Você não importa.

Eu só quero que você nunca esqueça que você não vai me vencer. Eu não deixarei que a varinha invencível escape entre meus dedos, nem muito menos que você a tome de mim. Você não vai roubar de mim a glória pela qual lutei, porque você não é mais importante do que nada. Você não tem importância.

Eu não vou ver dor no seu olhar azul. Não vou memorizar cada traço de seu rosto para gravá-lo em minha memória e revê-lo a cada hora de cada um dos meus próximos dias.

Você não vai me ver sorrir pela derrota. Eu não vou guardar a lembrança das suas lágrimas junto das estrelas do céu e saber que cada vez que eu olhar para elas, lembrarei deste momento.

Eu não vou perder para você, nem deixar todos os meus planos para trás por você, porque você não está certo.

Não vai doer cair ao chão, nem muito menos eu vou ir sem resistência quando me pegarem. Eu não vou agradecer pelo silêncio na minha cela fria, nem os muros altos de minha prisão. Também não vou ficar contente por saber que você está a salvo e bem, e até de certa forma, feliz.

Porque você não importa.

E eu não te amo.

**§**

¹ definição pelo dicionário online Michaellis.

**§**

_Agradecimentos: Kim, pela betagem e Buh Black pela capa, e a twinzita por me aturar escrevendo;_

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
